


Rejecting Commander Cullen

by Mandraiv



Series: Relationship Cullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandraiv/pseuds/Mandraiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>The desk scene, but the Inquisitor turn Cullen down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejecting Commander Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an opposite world from my Quelling Commander Cullen. In this one I wanted to adress the fact that a rejection can go smoothly, I also wanted to point out that the other party does not have to feel guilty.

“There’s always something more isn’t there” Cullen comments as he pushes the door closed after the scouts.

 

“The Inquisition won’t rest” she replies, smiling. It was getting late. She had intended to drag him to the mess hall for dinner, yet now it was long overdue.

 

“Neither will Corypheus” he sighed and leaves her standing in front of the desk as he goes to stand behind it, moving some papers around. Then he smiles at her. A small bashful thing. “I find myself wondering what will happen after”.

 

His eyes meet hers as they glow in dim torchlight. She smiles back, yet she can’t help but worry at the direction of this conversation.  He must have seen it in her gaze for his next words are fumbling, insecure.

 

“I don’t know if that is" a deep breath. “I mean… That is if you even thought of-” he coughs slightly. “Things like that. With me”

 

“Commander” she whispers, hoping that this retreat to titles might help him get a hold of himself. “Please Cullen don’t go there” she thinks, her muscles tensing.

 

“I care for you” he blurts out then winces. “I think about you often…”. He rubs at his neck oblivious to the way she fidgets where she stands. “And what I might say in this situation”.

 

“I care for you too” she ventures carefully, biting at her lip.

 

“I.. good” he searches her face for something and when he doesn’t find it he continues “That is to say; In these past weeks you have been a comfort”.

 

She knows he means the lyrium addiction and she smiles, so proud at how far he’d come. The worry is still there however, she can tell from his manner that there is more, and there was.

 

“I find myself wondering; could you come to love me?”

 

She sucks in a breath, trying hard not to wince out loud and her gaze darts up from where it had rested on the floor. His eyes are so warm, so damned hopeful.

 

“I do care” she is careful, turning the words over in her mind before speaking. “But..” she can see the hurt there now and she is quick to try to mend it. “I d-don’t. I mean...”.

 

He closes his eyes to her stuttering apologies, exhaling in a deep sigh.

 

“I had thought… No it doesn't matter what I thought” and certainly he doesn’t mean to sound so disappointed but he _does_ and she wants to apologize and _fix it_ but she can’t help how she feels. He is moving now, talking about going to the mess and grab a late dinner as he brushes past her to get to the door, as if nothing had transpired.

 

“Sorry”, it slips out and he stops in the doorway, holding up his hand to shush her.

 

"Don't, you don’t owe me an apology” his back is to her and she can’t talk about this to his back so she reaches for his shoulder and he turns willingly.

 

“Cullen” her eyes searches his face.

 

His smile is back, strained but genuine all the same. “Just... Give me some time”.

  
She nods and slips out the door. A moment later he’s behind her.


End file.
